Paying Respects
by ida4444
Summary: "When everyone met after his ordeal with Metal, he tried to play it off as though it didn't matter, that he was okay, but inside he was dying with him. They had tried to kill each other, but in the end… oh how he wishes he had tried harder to save him." One-shot based on Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (OVA) from the '90s. Spoilers. K plus for death.


**I had never actually planned to write this fic. It was an overnight thing. I was babysitting and forced the kids to sit through this childhood favorite movie of mine, Sonic: The Hedgehog The Movie (OVA), and this sort of sprung up when I watched Sonic's reaction to Metal Sonic being burned up by lava. Sonic is probably really OOC in this, but I had to stray from his character a bit to get my angst factor in. Anyway, this is my first time writing in the present tense (it's kind of hard with all these verbs!), so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic: The Hedgehog The Movie. However I did once own a VHS copy of it, but I let a friend borrow it and have not seen it ever since. Thanks a lot, Ian.**

* * *

_He holds his hand out to his metal counterpart, stretching it as far as it will go, ignoring the protests of Tails and struggling against Knuckles' hold. The searing heat of the lava contrasting with the cold ice wall beneath him feeds his desperation. _Please_, he begs through their connected minds, _Don't die. Please._ But he doesn't listen, crawling up only to swat his hand away. His gasp reverberates throughout the bridge as he hears a voice say, "There is only one Sonic." The robot's eyes glow red one last time as he sinks into the lava. "No!" The hedgehog cries. "Metal!" _

Sonic remembers every detail of Hyper Metal Sonic's destruction. His own screams echo in his mind as he remembers feeling the life leave his look-a-like. Was he even technically alive? It doesn't matter. To Sonic, he did once live.

He looks down to the bottom of the crevice Metal fell down into. All there is now is black volcanic rock where the magma had cooled. Tails had been the one to encourage him to go to the "grave" site. He had noticed his depression and thought it would give his friend the closure that he needs. At first, he refused, assuring that he was fine and that, even if he wasn't, going back to the place where Metal died wouldn't help him. But with Tails' urging, he eventually gave in, planning his I-told-you-so speech for when he got back.

Sonic slides down the side of the ice bridge, much in the same way as that day weeks ago, ignoring the few scrapes that cut into his fur. Today is a day to remember the past. Now that he is here, he thinks Tails might be right, and this will help him get over Metal's death and move on with his life.

He knows he shouldn't mourn over a robot, but the mental bond they had convinces him that Metal Sonic wasn't just a piece of machinery. He thought and felt just like anyone else. Maybe it's because of their sharing thoughts and feelings—one might even go so far as to say a mind—that he feels as though he's lost a part of himself.

When everyone met after his ordeal with Metal, he tried to play it off as though it didn't matter, that he was okay, but inside he was dying with him. They had tried to kill each other, but in the end… oh how he wishes he had tried harder to save him.

Sonic almost starts speaking with Metal Sonic, as if he's still alive or that some part of him lingers and will talk back, but quickly analyzes the action. Metal is dead and talking to him like he isn't will only make things worse. The hedgehog sighs. He wouldn't even know what to say if he _was _alive.

The sun breaks away from the concealing clouds for the slightest moment, and a curious sunbeam strikes on a shiny piece of metal, attracting the attention of a nearby Sonic. He comes closer and kneels down to start breaking away some of the rock and expose more of the object. Upon seeing the familiar blue paint, he excitedly pulls on it, hoping for something he knows to be impossible.

As he keeps wrenching it away from the cracking black rock, he recognizes it as Metal's hand, the sharp fingers cutting slightly into his now dirty white gloves. His hope continues to escalate as he unearths more of it.

But when it's finally tugged free, instead of an expression of joy on his face, it is one of horror, for it's _only_ the hand, with wires drooping out of it like veins and arteries.

Bile seeps into Sonic's mouth as his stomach churns, threatening to make him puke. And suddenly, he can't take it. He can't face this now, maybe not ever. He can't handle being here, reliving the worst day of his life and remembering how it's all his fault. The pain is too much for him and he can't stand drowning in his own sorrow and watching his built up hope come crashing down.

He drops the appendage and does the only thing he can think to do, what he's done all his life. He runs as fast as he can.

With every thud of his feet contacting the ground, his heart beats faster and harder. He has no sense of direction and doesn't have a clue where he's headed, but really, it doesn't matter anymore. He just wants to get away from that crack in the ice as fast as he can.

Sonic's foot lands the wrong way and he tumbles several feet across the ground before landing on his side. After coming to a stop, he groans and rolls slightly to push himself on to his hands and knees, staring at the luscious, soft grass of the plains beneath him, swaying slightly in the wind. Tripping is rare for him, making his state of mind clear. All he can envision is Metal's detached hand, which may have even been the one that hit his before the lava consumed the robot. After a bout of gagging, he calms himself down before his breakfast comes back up, his gasps becoming softer and his heartbeats becoming gentler. He shifts backward, so he's sitting with his legs beneath him and, for the first time since Metal's death, lets the sadness overwhelm him and allows himself to cry.

* * *

**Yup, really OOC. This ended up more emotional than I intended. I don't actually think Sonic would be this upset over his robotic equivalent. But they did share a mind and, surely, he was a little sad for a while?**

**Anyway, I personally liked the panic attack scene, with him figuratively and literally running away from his problems, but what did you like? What did you not like? What do I need to work on? What should I keep up with? I'd love for you to answer these questions in a review! A well-constructed one is even better!**


End file.
